Carr Trip
by CybilBennett-SamiParris
Summary: Just read it to find out. -is not good with summarys-
1. Chapter 1: No Gas

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill Konami does! I do own most of the characters, most of them are real people...wait all are real people modified for my twisted story.   
  
Chapter 1: NO GAS  
  
"Hey, Sam...where in heck are we?" Valerie Szybowski, a short seventeen year old asked me. " I know! I KNOW! Somewhere COLD! Look! Its snowing!" Karen Szybowski, Val's fifteen year old sister pointed out. Val and Karen were very different. Karen was a little taller, had chestnut brown hair, blue eyes and was very skinny. Val, on the other hand, had black hair, hazel/brown eyes and was on the bigger side."Ummmmmmm....I've been kinda lost since we stopped for food." I admitted, keeping my eyes on the road. 'Snow, in July?' I just got my licence, so I was still careful. Groans came from the five other girls. "Well....at least I didn't try to drive us off a cliff. I'm not mentioning any names......*cough*val*cough* but at least I'm on a road." I joked. Karen fiddled with the radio dial, but it didn't work. "HEY! Crappy rental car..."She muttered. I passed another sign. "What did that sign say, Sam?" My cousin, Skylar Daly demanded to know. The dark brown haired, brown eyed, same sized as Karen, girl whom I didn't get along with wasn't invited on this trip by mom. My mom forced me to take her. "Silent Hill. Nine miles. Exit 29B. I'll have to get gas there, we're nearly empty." I informed. Jenna Kole, the fair skinned, blonde haired, blue eyed , sixteen year old girl sitting behind me said "I have an aunt in Silent Hill, maybe we can crash there tonight." Kasey Gratton, another sixteen year old with blue eyes but brown hair didn't seem happy about Silent Hill. "Silent Hill...where...have i heard it before?" I turned at the exit, and into the first gas station I could find. Luckily, I didn't run out of gas until I puled up to the pump. "Kase, go pay for the gas.....I'm gonna get a jacket. I'll pay ya later." I said jumping out of the car. In the trunk were our bags. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out a black jean jacked to wear over my blue happy bunny shirt and black jeans. Shrugging, I decided to take the backpack along with me. The jacket was the only article of clothing in it, so I had a bunch of other stuff with me that my mom made me pack, like aspirin and a flashlight in case out car broke down and I need to see. "Sam...there isn't anyone in the place to pay." Kasey said, returning from the Gas 'n' go shop. "What? Maybe we should go to that diner over there for help" Jenna suggested from inside the car The town was eerily silent, the only noise to be heard was out footsteps. Fog and snow clouded the streets making it hard to see more than two feet in front of us. Inside of the diner was deserted ,too, just like the rest of the city. "Hello? Anyone here?!?" We called inside. No answer. I heard a crackling noise coming from a booth besides the widow. Curiously, I went over and found a little purple radio. Picking it up I tried to turn it off, only to make it louder. As I was fiddling, a big, ugly, panther like thing jumped from behind the counter, heading straight for Karen. The panther was about the rip out the throat of the screaming girl, but, quick as lightning, Kasey picked up one of the metal chairs and slammed it down hard over the monsters head. A sickening cracking sound came from the panther, and then it fell down dead. "What was that?!"Val yelled. Karen was too shocked to say anything. "Do you.....think there are more of them.....things?!" I asked pocketing the now quieted radio to fix later, I like the way it looked. Jenna, who was near a cork board taking something down said " Sam, usually when there is one of something like...that...there are bound to be more somewhere. I found a map." The color in Karen's face drained, " I want to get out of the City.......NOW!" We went back out to the car. "Can't go anywhere. No gas." val pointed out. 


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT THE WHERE DID IT GO?

Disclaimer:Blah Blah what i said before.lol  
  
Chapter 2: WHAT THE? WHERE DID IT GO?!  
  
Jenna was examining the map. "According the this map, there is a police shop across the street and down a ways. Let's go there." 'How convienent' Not wanting to take anychances, we ran like hell until we reached the store. "What are we looking for?" Skylar asked, searching through the crates on the floor. Kasey was standing near a rack, looking at some kind of clothing. "Anybody want a bullet-proof vest?" All of gathered around the vests. "Should we get wepons? I don't think that all the panther thing would go down as easy as the other one. That ones eye was missing and it had gashes in the side." I quipped, pulling the vest on under my jackt. "Yeah, and maybe some medical supplies, and another backpack." Jenna started on a long list of things, I found a double barre; shotgun and a handgun. Putting the gshotgun and lots of ammo in my bag, I went to the medicial shelfs. "Hydrogen peroxide, bandages, aspirin, first-aid kit and ampoule. I think I hit the medicine jackpot!" I said throwing it all in the other backpack that Kasey was wearing. " Maybe we should go back to the highway and walk until we get to the next town..." Karen said . "I guess, but we can't go too far." Kasey said as I was picking up some more bandages. After we were through in the show, we headed back on the road which we road into town on. I stopped. The road was gone.......there was a big chunk missing of the earth. "What the? Where did it go?"  
  
Cyb-Sorry that chapters kinda short. hehe 


	3. Chapter 3:They are Waiting

Disclaimer:I'm compelled to put this up. KONAMI OWNS SILENT HILL! NOT I!  
  
Chapter 3: They are waiting for you.  
  
The street! It's a...big hole! Where did it go?!" I yelled looking at the hole. It was so large, you couldn't see the bottom. "I guess, we aren't getting out of the town." Jenna stated. I went to the curb of the street and sat on it. "How could something happen? I know it couldn't have been an explosion...but what is up with this town?! There is no one anywhere..." I yelled looking down at my feet. Footsteps came from the distance. "Your not alone. Not alone at all." I looked up to see a little girl, about 15 or so. "Who...who are you? Do you live in this town?" Karen asked the l girl. "My name's Bridget. I live right over there in that house. " Bridget explained. I'd say Bridget was about 5'5...She had flaming icy blue eyes and hair as golden as the sun. "My sister waiting for you at Rushting High school. She told me she has been waiting for you for a long long time. They are waiting for you. I have to go see my mom. Bye." She turned and ran. "Bridget! Wait!" Val called after her, but it was too late. Bridget was out of sight before we could stop her. "What do we do now?" Skylar asked sitting on the curb next to me. "I guess, go to Rushting high school." Jenna said pulling out the map. 'She's like attached to that thing' The six of us started to walk to the school. Jenna led the way , of course. At the front steps were more panther things. Like I said, they were harder, but they had the missing eye and gashes. Once we killed them (and i kicked them in the head) we entered the school. It seemed so ordinary, so quiet. "Look, a map!" Karen ran over to the board and took the map down. "Wow , this place is huge! They got a room for EVERYTHING!" I looked over Karen's shoulder to read it. The school was big. It was five stories and split in two halves, one for boys and the other for girls. "It's way too big for us to cover together. Lets split into two groups. Karen, Kasey and I will take the girls wing. Val , you Jen and Sky take the boys. Meet back here at the doors in three hours." I decided quickly. They all nodded in agreement. Kasey gave her backpack to Jenna. We evenly split all the supplies then walked our two separate ways. Into the first hall my group went. The double doors slammed behind us. Karen ran to the doors and pushed on the handles. "It...Locked?!?!" Where Karen's hands were became rusted and old looking. She gasped ,let go and baked up. The rust spread over the doors, the walls became eerie and reddish-rustish. I looked down to keep my eyes off the walls, but the floor...it was now rusted grating. Under the grating was a thick black void. "Karen? Sam? Are you seeing this....or am I safe and asleep in the car only dreaming this?"Kasey asked us, a high tone of fear in her voice. "I don't think so." Karen replied. I was staring at the wall. Suddenly, a letter appeared on it. More and more green, slimey looking letters appeared until it read 'They are waiting for you.'   
  
Cyb-Sry, I forgot to spellcheck the last one...whoops! 


	4. Chapter 4: Brianna?

Disclaimer: Konami owns Silent Hill. okay.  
  
Chapter 4: Brianna?  
  
"Look..." I whispered pointing to the message. "What the..." Karen exclaimed. The green letters disappeared. Kasey clutched my arm, and Karen grasped the other. " Ow...guys..." They let go. "we can't go back, lets try these doors. Jenna took the map." I tried to open the first door to my right. Locked. First to the left. Also locked. Second on the right was open. "Come on. It looks like a library...sort of." I said peering into the room .It was just as rusty and dark. We walked into the room. "I can't see..." Karen whispered. Smiling, I remember the flashlight my mom made me bring. I even had extra batteries. "Thanks mom..." I whispered to myself. "What?" Kasey asked from somewhere beside me. Flipping on the light, I spotted a large table with an open book on top. It was between two unlit candles. I could still smell the candle fumes. Someone was hear not long ago. I stared down at the book. There was a message.....written in fresh blood. "One 'o' clock you will see this, Two o clock, blood will shed, Three o clock someone will be lost........" I read it aloud, only to hear a cry from Kasey. "What time is it Kar?" Karen moved closer to the flashlight. "Exactly One o clock. ......." I shivered. Something silver glinted under the table. I crouched down to get it, the key had the words 'Principals Office' on it. We left the library, taking the key just in case. There were three monsters in the hall. They appeared to be teachers, wearing long skirts and blouses. And they were carrying large, sharp metal......rulers? The radio in my pocket sounded like crazy. One of them lunged for me. I felt my back hit the wall, lifting the gun in my hands. I shot the teacher-monster four times and then it.......it fell forwards onto me. I let out the most terrified scream. Pushing the ~thing~ off, I realized Kasey was kicking the teacher she killed and Karen was slashing her teacher with a long knife. The radio finally shut up."Look!" Karen said rushing to a rusted over bulletin board. She took a paper down and gave it to me. There were two bloody hand prints on the corners. I traced the diagram with my finger. "We're here. Lets go up the steps and to the Principal's office on the third floor." We left the hallway we were in and went up the stairs. Greeting us on the third floor was a demon teacher and four demon students The students looked like regular teen-aged, if you took away their grotesque way of walking ,the dangling skin and the eyes hanging out of their sockets. After successfully killing them, we looked for the principals office. I unlocked it. "You go first , Sam." Kasey ordered. "Gee...thanks..." I opened the door and walked in. Everything looked safe, so I turned to tell them. The door slammed shut by itself. I ran to it and bangedas hard as i could. No response. "Come on...guys this isn't funny!" I heard laughing behind me. "They can't hear you." I spun around .I saw a girl, older than me, about 19. She had long raven hair and piercing green eyes. "Why? Aren't they right outside?"I asked, the girl stepped closer. "No. Its three o clock. Your lost to them, Sam." 'But what about the blood? Monster blood to throw us off?' "You know my name, what's yours?" She looked like she didn't expect this. "Brianna.......Brianna Gillespie." Brianna was wearing a jean skirt and a black top. "Do you know...why you're here?" Brianna asked. "No, me and my friends stopped here to get gas. Is there another reason why I'd be here?" Her eyes studied my face, as if the answer was there, then walked to a desk behind her. After picking a book up off the rusted surface, Brianna asked me another question, Do you recognize this?" Brianna placed the book in my hands. The symbol on the page had a circle with a triangle in it, and a little circle in the triangle. It had some design, and outside the bigger circle there were six little colored circles. Red, blue, green, yellow, light blue and white. Looking at it made my head ache. "Brianna, what is it? What does it mean?" It looked familiar...from...where? "Brianna?" 


	5. Chapter 5: TO THE WHERE?

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill, if i did I'd be working on SH4 now but I don't so I can't.  
  
Chapter 5: TO THE WHERE?  
  
I looked up from the symbol. Brianna was gone. The only door out was still locked. I sat at the desk and rested my head in my folded arms. 'I'm...stuck here? I can't get out.'I closed my eyes. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, I lifted my head again. Everything was normal. No rust. No assorted gore and bits, The book was safely in my backpack when I opened the once locked door. "Karen......Kasey......where are you?" I was in a dark hallway with six doors. Only one had a light peeping out from under it. Noises came from behind it. Curiosity got the better of me. 'What if its Karen or Kasey?' Carefully, I opened the door and peered inside. Nothing. To investigate further, I walked into the room. It looked like an Integrated Language Arts Class. The room was silent...until something grabbed my shoulder. I screamed, then it let go. Frantically, I spun around to see...a woman with brown hair and honey colored eyes looking frightened. "Do you work in this place?? She looked no older than 24. "Yes, I volunteered to teach summer school here. I'm gonna teach real school in the fall. My names Michelle Brown." Michelle looked happy to see me, but when I first came in she must've thought I was a monster. "Samantha Parris. And...do you know what's wrong with this school? The monsters and rust and weird happenings in this whole town?" She shook her head. "No, just utile a while ago everything was normal. Today was my first day working here...I really don't have any history on this town .My weight shifted to my right leg. "Have you seen anyone else around here? Besides monsters that is?" She frowned a bit not liking the question. "Well, I was tutoring this kid, Chris...he disappeared to the bathroom. A woman named Brianna Walls came in after everything went weird ans just a while ago two girls were leaving the school, talking about going to Holy Redeemer Hospital." I was confused. Karen and Kasey going to the hospital. Did I hear right? "To the where?!" 


	6. Chapter 6: He knows something

~Sami: Sorry bout the big text blobs. I'm only in the seventh grade...thats how we learn to write. The chapters are supposed to stop abruptly, too. Why, its just the way I writer.~  
  
Chapter6:He Knows something...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Holy Redeemer Hospital." Michelle repeated. I sighed, "I'll never find them. Jenna, my friend,has the city map. I don't know where anything is..."Michelle walked over to the desk and pulled a folded paper out of a drawer. She handed it to me. "Take this one, pretty basic but it has street names and names of the bigger buildings. I won't need it, I don't plan to leave here anyway." Takeing my backpack off, I pulled out the little switchblade. "I'm coming back, until then, here." I gave her the weapon. "Take that. You never know when those things are oming back." Michelle looked grateful for the means of self-defense. "You're comingback...why?"She asked, I just laughed "To make sure you're alive, I hate meeting people and haveing them killed off....even if they are teachers." I started out the door. "Be careful." Michelle called after me. "You too." I said shutting the door behind me. I decended the stairs until I reached the first floor.Outside a door labeled 'Reciptionist' was a bloody handprint. I opened it. There were bloody hand and foot prints leading up to a desk. I approached it to see an old newspaper. Dated 20 years ago, the story told of a horrific fire. " Seven year old Alessa Gillespie burned to death in her own home. The cause of the fire is unknown, but Dahlia Gillespie, the mother, had left her alone in the house. Alessa easily could have started the fire herself, there were no witnesses or proof." I read aloud to myself. "Interesting' Then, I left the school. It was still snowing and the only noise I could hear was my quiet shuffleing. "Hey!" someone called from behind me as I walked down the street. I spun around. "Bridget?" There she stood, in baggy pants and a tee-shirt, both army-camouflauge style. Her blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail. "Did you...join the army or something?" I quipped, pushing hair out of my eyes. "No, I'm going to stop mysisters. Wanna help?" Bridget looked excited about stopping them, but I avoided her question, "Did you know an Alessa Gillespie? I met Brianna, I'm guessing she's the one who was 'waiting' for me... Your sister. A Gilespie. It can't be very common in a small town like Silent Hill can it? Alessa...anther sister...a dead one maybe....Another Cultist family member?" I demanded to know. 'Cultist..where do I remember that...?' Bridget shook her head. "She was my older cousin. If she were still alive she'd be thirty-one. I don't know too much about her, only that she didn't diein that fire and she was supposed to be the mother of God. My sisters know more, I never really payed attention to mother unless it was remotely interesting." She explained. "Well, if I didn't say it already, I'm going to Holy Redeemer Hospital. Creepy, back in Philly, I was born in a Holy Redeemer hospital. Weird ,huh?" I shivered. Bridget had something in her hand, a machine gun. " If you really want to go there....fine. Just warning you, that place is creepy." She said to me. "Well, I'm going anyway. My friends are there. Or..some of them. Weter or not your coming is nobig deal to me." I shifted my weight to my right foot. Bridget smirked. "Yah...fine. You go by yourself, I have other places to go." She turned and walked away. I continued my journey to Holy Redeemer. Outside were three dog-like things. Their skin was missing. If you got a textbook that shows you what a dog looks like under its skin, it was an exact replica of what I had to get past to get in the hospital doors. It was dark in the entry hall, so i turned my flashlight on. That hospital smell filled my head On the right of me was a reception desk. Atop the main desk was a stack of files and a coffee mug. I looked at th sign in sheet. Names were written in red. 'R.Murphy, Q.Black, F.Stein, B.Gillespie, J.Kole, K.Szyboyski, , S.Parris' My eyes grew wide at seeing the last name on the list. My name...how did it get there? The list also had Karen and Jenna's names, but in their handwriting. On the nearby wall was a map of the hopital. Surprised that Jenna didn't take it, I took it. Along with the red pen on the desk. I went through the only door. Faced with a long hallway, I checked the map I had just pulled it out when a thumping noise camefrom behind one of the doors. On the map, the room was identified as A8. Slowly I approached the banging door.I opened it and stepped back quickly. There, on the floor, was a boy with bushy hair and buck teeth. He appeared to be in a straight jacket. "Ummmmmmmmmm......Hi?" I said stareing down at him. The boy rolle over and yelled "I'm a SQUIRRELL!" A8 was a padded room. "Okaaay...do you have a name...or is it squirrell?" Squirrell was still laying on the floor. "Rick, but you can call me squirrell.Are you here to help me get the acorns from behind the walls?" I slowly shook my head. "Do you need help getting back into your room? I need to leave soon...I'll help you if you need it...I guess." He nodded, so I helped him up and back into his room. 'That symbol' The big symbol with the six colored circles was painted on the wall. I stard at it, head pounding. After a minute, I blinked and looked away. "Did you-paint that?" I asked Rick. He was busy banging his shouder against the wall. "NO! NOW GO AWAY!" Rick yelled at me. 'He knows something.' 


	7. Chapter 7: Your Nightmares!

Chapter7:Your nightmares!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I left the room and shut the door. As I walked, I stepped on something that crackled. It was a paper.'No matter how hard I try to find Sam, its no use! That girl, Bridget said she would be here. Me and Kasey split about an hour ago, She's somewhere in this place...Jenna's here too I think. Her name was on that list...'' The rest was smudged.'Karen wrote this' But the paper was the least of my worries right now. I had to find all 5 of my friends. No matter if it killed me, they had to get out. All the other doors in tha hall were locked. The elevator was open though, so I rode it up to the second floor. Very Dark. After checking the map, I descided just to check any door. The room I ended up in was Examining room #2. A corpse was laid out on a table, half covered and blocking my way to explore the rest of the room. On it's chest was an envelope. I looked at it's face, then the envelope. Slowly, my hand moved to pck the paper package up.. I had just grabbed it when the corpses hands flew to my throat. Screaming a strangled scream, I jerked back, pulling the corpse off the table. It was at my feet now, about to grab my legs. I felt my back hit the door and paniked. Screaming again, my heel bashed down on its head, more than once. I stumbled out of the door into the unusually quiet hall. Crumpled now, the envelope ws still laying in my palm.It even said 'To:Samantha'' on it."There you are. I've been waiting for you Samantha." A low voice came from behind me. 'What now?!?!' I turned to see the owner of the voice. A slightly talled woman in a long black dress, with long sleeves, no shoes and long dark hair, half up, half down. "Really? You Have? Well sorry I took so long, car trouble, monster troubl, people trouble...ya'know. I'm guessing your the cause of all this." I asked shoving the envelope into my pocket. "Me?...heh...they're your nightmares!" 


	8. Chapter 8:Then Blackness

Chapter8:Then Blackness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nightmares? I've never drempt any of this! I see...your trying to trick me into believing this is all my fault You're trying to get me to give in. Not happening. But you know something about all this, don't you?! You know why this is happening!" All of this was so confusing. The girl smiled evily. " I am Briannon. Don't forget me or you'll regret it!" She disappeared into thin air. "Okaaaaay..." I pulled out the crumpled envelope, and opened it. A note was inside. I read the note.   
  
'Sam,  
  
Where did you go?! Why did you lock me and Kasey out of that office? I'm cold...its freezing here at the amusement park. What was the name...Lakeside...anyway, this girl, Brianna led me here saying I'd find you. But she left and you're not here. Its so scary, where are you? Sam.....! I'm scared! Things here are worse than in the school........Please......'  
  
The note stopped abruptly and a bloodstain was at the bottom. I had to get to the amusement park. I'd search the hospital later. No luck getting out. All doors leading out were locked. I slumped onto one of the benches. "Great. If I were a key where would I be? Directors Room..Reception Desk...I don't know...I've never worked in a hospital!" Somewhere in the distance, a loud scraping noise sounded. Scared, I grabbed my gun and stood up. A large thing with a red pyramid-shaped and a huge knife was coming tword me. I shot and backed up. Then repeated until I was pressed up against the corner wall. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The thing made a noise and slowly lifted the Great Knife over my head. "NOOOOOO!" I sheriked. My skull cracked as the knife slammed hard down atop of it. Sharp pain filled every inch of my body, then blackness 


End file.
